Heartless
by Crimson.wanderer
Summary: Selamat datang di Glasgow. Kami memiliki potongan tubuh seorang pengelola bisnis kasino muda yang tewas mengenaskan tanpa jantungnya. Atau, lebih dari itu, mungkin?


**A / N **: Phew. Kesampean juga ngepost fanfic ini. Akhirnya. Fanfic pertama saya disini, so, maaf kalo... Erm, ancur. Keracunan baca Godfather-nya Mario Puzo sama Perfume-nya Patrick Suskind. Keracunan temen sesama author yang Sherlockian *yang merasa mohon angkat ketek anda*. Keracunan suara sekseh-nya si OYABUN #ditamparLovi. Dan lahirlah fanfic crossover ini yey.

By the way, Mona Bonquier itu Monaco.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia kepunyaannya Hidekaz Himaruya Holmes kepunyaannya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Warning :** Sho-ai, mungkin. Dan cerita yang Epic Fail yang bakalan long-update, saya jamin.

**Listening to : ** Ibunda tersayang yang sedang menyeterika di belakang saya.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

S

**A Hetalia Axis Powers & Sherlock Holmes Crossover**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Heartless ©

* * *

_Belum..._

_Masih kurang, masih belum sempurna..._

_Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi._

* * *

Hujan turun sedikit deras siang itu, mengetuk-ngetuk jendela yang ditutupi dengan kerai. Secangkir kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula dibiarkan dingin begitu saja, duduk manis di atas meja hitam berlapis kaca bening bersama dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan. Sang pemuda Jerman memijit keningnya yang terasa penat. Matanya yang biasanya berwarna biru bening kini merah, sementara lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sekarang tak kalah tebal dengan alis berlapis enam rekannya-Arthur Kirkland, pemuda Inggris tampan bertemperamen buruk-menandakan ia memang kurang tidur belakangan ini. Hari ini masih saja ia berencana menginap di kantor. Masih ada setumpuk berkas yang harus ia teliti di hadapannya, ditambah isi koran hari ini yang sukses menambah stress.

_SANG PSIKOPAT BERAKSI_

_WARGA NEGARA ASING TERBUNUH_

_POLISI BELUM TURUN TANGAN_

Lagi-lagi begini. 'Belum turun tangan'? Yang benar saja, seenak jidatnya sendiri. Media sepertinya memang gemar sekali mengompori masalah orang. Dikuasai emosi, Ludwig Beilschmidt yang lelah membanting koran ke meja kerjanya. Ludwig menggebrak meja dengan tangannya yang besar dan otot-ototnya yang terlatih baik, nyaris membuat kopinya tumpah mengotori berkas-berkas penting. "_VERDAMNT!_" teriaknya selantang mungkin, bergema sampai ke dinding-dinding ruangan, sekaligus sukses mengejutkan kedua rekannya-sang _Spaniard _kurang peka bernama lengkap Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, serta Francis Bonnefoy, pemuda mesum yang ditransfer dari Perancis.

Antonio yang sejak tadi memainkan sebotol kosong Sangria di mejanya-bukannya bekerja-kali ini menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya, kepalanya dibiarkan terbebas dari sandaran kursi, menyebabkan rambut cokelat gelap ikalnya jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi. "He~ ada apa, Ludwig~?" tanya Antonio kelewat santai. Senyum ceria khas Hispanik terpancar dari wajahnya.

Ludwig langsung mendelik ke arah Antonio sambil mengeluarkan segenap aura pembunuh. Tak beda jauh saat ia layangkan pandangannya ke arah Francis. Pemuda Perancis kurang kerjaan tersebut sedari tadi sedang berusaha menggoda gadis manis dari Seychelles yang berkulit gelap, serta rambut cokelat panjangnya selalu diikat dua rapi dengan pita merah. Baru setahun lalu ia lulus dari universitas, dan sedang kerja praktek di sini, sekarang sudah jadi incaran Francis, si mesum satu itu.

Ludwig melepas kacamata berbingkai hitamnya, lalu memijit keningnya yang terasa penat. _Kenapa mereka berdua harus menjadi seniorku_, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kayu akses ruangan mereka didobrak dengan kasar. Melihat keadaan sang pintu naas, terdengarlah suara berat dengan aksen Inggris yang sangat khas. "_Bloody hell..._" Rutuknya. Tiba-tiba, suaranya berubah kembali dengan cepat. "Beilschmidt! OI!" ujar suara terkutuk itu sekali lagi, merusak suasana, dan terkesan benar-benar darurat. Arthur Kirkland.

Ludwig hanya bisa mendesah lemas, meratapi nasib pintu kayu yang habis didobrak pemuda Inggris bermata hijau itu, hampir copot dari engselnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, ketuk dulu, baru kau buka pelan-pelan..."

"Tak ada waktu!" balasnya kasar. Tak memedulikan nasehat Ludwig, Arthur yang memegang erat selembar kertas di tangannya berbicara bagaikan memuntahkan peluru dari senapan mesin. Aksennya menambah kesulitan Ludwig untuk menafsirkan kata-katanya. Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa ditangkap telinga normal Ludwig. "Holmes. Detektif Sherlock Holmes akan datang kemari, sore ini juga."

Ludwig memaparkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, menghela napas lega. "Bagus," jawab Ludwig singkat. Rambut pirangnya masih dibiarkan turun dan berantakan hasil tak membersihkan diri selama dua hari, terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar menyisirnya ke belakang. Tiba-tiba sang _Spaniard_ menepuk pundak kekarnya lembut. "Setidaknya kau harus mandi, Ludwig," ujar Antonio sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda yang berbunyi gemerincing dari sakunya. Warna peraknya mengilap ditimpa cahaya. Sebuah kunci. "Kamar mandi perempuan lantai dua. Kucuri dari kantor Inspektur Lestrade, untuk, kau tahu, uhm-kebutuhan Francis," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Tak lama sebuah pukulan mendarat empuk di dahinya. Bukan, bukan dari Ludwig. Ludwig sedang asyik ber-_facepalm _ria, mari kita biarkan dia sebentar.

"Antonio! Kalau kau katakan begitu, terkesan kurang sopan, 'kan..." ternyata pukulan tersebut dilayangkan oleh seorang Francis Bonnefoy yang pipi kanannya memerah. Antonio menatapnya heran. "Kenapa pipimu?" tanyanya mengelus pipi kanannya, sambil tetap tersenyum mesum nan nista. "Ini? Ditampar Michelle, gadis baru itu. Oh, kau tak akan tahu bagaimana kuatnya tubuh semungil itu." Entah kenapa intonasinya penuh kemenangan dan kebanggaan, dasar Francis. Antonio pun mengangguk dengan penuh pengertian, sementara Ludwig bergegas ke kantor Lestrade demi meminta ijin pulang ke _flat_nya guna membersihkan diri dan menjaga kewarasannya, sekaligus mengembalikan kunci curian Antonio dengan penjelasan seadanya yang muncul di otaknya.

* * *

Suara desingan roda kereta dengan rel seakan lenyap, terkunci rapat dalam sebuah gerbong. Asap hitam membumbung tinggi, mewarnai langit biru yang membentang luas. Watson membolak-balik koran sore ini. Matanya menatap lurus foto seseorang yang tubuhnya telah terpisah-pisah. Kepalanya digenangi darah, tercetak dalam warna sepia. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah rekannya. "Kau serius akan menangani kasus ini, Holmes?" tanyanya ragu.

Seorang pria dengan trenchcoat hitam wol Irlandia di sampingnya hanya duduk dengan tenang. Tangannya dilipat, pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela. Wajahnya yang kurus sedikitpun tak berpaling saat ia menjawab rekannya, "Hm," balasnya singkat, mengakhiri percakapan yang sangat singkat pula. Ekspresinya datar, entah apa yang ada di benaknya.

Watson mendesah lelah. Jelas ada yang tak beres dengan Holmes, dan sebenarnya ia tahu persis apa itu. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Watson menutup koran dan melipatnya kembali dengan rapi. "Kau menyuntikkan kokain lagi, 'kan?" ujarnya tenang. "Atau, apa lagi kali ini? Kau menggulung kertas dan menghirup tiap butirnya?" Mulai nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu," potong Holmes sinis. Saat ini, pikirannya hanya satu, kasus.

* * *

Ludwig menarik napas panjang.

"Jadi,"

Beberapa lembar foto ditempel di sebuah papan. Sebagian besar isinya foto-foto luka goresan dan lebam-lebam menghiasi kulit yang sudah memucat. Tubuhnya sudah terpotong-potong, terpisah-pisah anggota satu dengan lainnya. Hanya bagian torso hingga paha bagian atas yang dibiarkan menyatu. Semuanya dilakukan dengan hati-hati dan begitu rapi.

"Luka di sekujur tubuh korban semuanya ante-mortem. Dengan kata lain..."

Francis ikut menimpali. "Psikopat gila," ia tertawa kecil dengan 'elegan'. Ludwig hanya mengangguk menanggapi Francis. Kembali ia menunjuk salah satu foto. Seorang wanita kelas atas berambut cokelat muda bergelombang. Matanya masih terbelalak lebar. Bibirnya mengalami perubahan warna karena keracunan. Tergeletak tak bernyawa, tewas mengenaskan. Dada kirinya dibelek tanpa ampun, jantungnya diambil begitu saja. Lengan kirinya pun hilang entah kemana.

"Mona Bonquier. Pengusaha muda yang menjalankan bisnisi kasino di Monako," lanjut Ludwig.

"Tunggu, kasino Monte Carlo?" Antonio memutar otaknya, menggaruk rambut cokelat ikalnya yang tak gatal. Matanya berkilat sesaat, menangkap sesuatu dari ingatannya. "Lovi-Lovino... Lovino sekretaris wanita itu! Ya, aku ingat, Bonquier, Mona Bonquier..." Gumam Antonio berkali-kali.

"Kau serius, Antonio? Lovino yang 'itu' rela mengambil pekerjaan yang merepotkan macam ini?" Francis mengernyit dahinya, lalu mengelus dagu yang sudah ditumbuhi janggut tipis kebanggaannya. Antonio malah balas mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu, sementara Ludwig tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah, benar. Feliciano pernah cerita padaku. Setelah itu tak pernah lagi ada kontak darinya," ujar Ludwig sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Uhm, maaf... 'Lovino'? 'Feliciano'?" Tanya Watson dengan penuh keheranan. Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya pada Watson yang masih bertanya-tanya, dengan sabar Antonio tersenyum sedih. "Lovino Vargas. Mantan pacar. Pemuda Italia yang sangat keras kepala. Feliciano Vargas, adik kembarnya, juga kekasih Ludwig," jelasnya singkat.

"Keduanya merupakan putra kandung dari Simone Vargas, sang '_Godfather_' Keluarga mafia Vargas yang berpusat di Sisilia, spesialis penyelundupan narkoba dan pembunuhan. Mereka punya dua gudang narkoba sekaligus markas-Feliciano mengelola yang di Venice, sementara Lovino mengelola yang di Roma. Bisnis Keluarga," tambah Francis sambil memutar-mutar pulpennya di meja. Watson mengernyit. "Berarti, ada kemungkinan kita akan berurusan dengan mereka?"

Hening.

Suasana ruangan berubah drastis, tiba-tiba serasa mencekam, ditambah ketiga pemuda Eropa yang tadinya ceria kini memucat wajahnya, terutama Ludwig. Mendengar nama keluarga Vargas, terutama soal Feliciano, tulang belakangnya serasa disiram air es. Kepalanya ditundukkan dalam, berusaha tak bertatapan mata dengan siapapun yang berada di dalam ruangan. Kilasan masa lalu yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam kembali melintas di benaknya. Moncong dingin sebuah pistol perak buatan Italia, _Beretta _kesayangan seorang pemuda mungil berambut auburn diarahkan ke kepalanya, lebih tepatnya di antara kedua matanya.

_"Pendusta. Semua yang keluar dari mulutmu itu palsu!"_

_"Aku membencimu. Lenyap saja kau."_

_"Kau sendiri yang pilih siapa yang akan pergi ke neraka lebih dulu, Ludwig. Kau, atau __**aku**__."_

Melihat Watson yang gelisah karena merasa sudah salah bicara, Holmes, yang sejak tadi duduk diam di sampingnya akhirnya angkat bicara. Kedua telapak tangannya masih diletakkan di depan mulutnya, sikunya menopang di atas meja. "Kemungkinannya kecil. Sangat kecil," ucapnya yakin. Watson kembali menoleh ke arah Ludwig, yang akhirnya berhasil menarik napas lega. Sepertinya trauma masa lalunya sudah dapat ia lupakan untuk sementara. Holmes sadar, Ludwig sudah dapat diajak bicara kembali. Ia lebih memilih memfokuskan pikirannya pada Bonquier. "Kembali ke topik awal. Bagaimana hasil otopsi lebih lanjutnya?" tanya Holmes dengan segera, namun tetap tenang. Ludwig segera membenahi pikirannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Oh ya, soal penyebab kematian korban. Overdosis," jawab Ludwig sembari mengambil selembar berkas di meja.

"Koroner menyatakan Mona Bonquier meninggal sekitar pukul tiga pagi, tepat setelah dianiaya sang pembunuh. Saat ditemukan di kediaman Lampard, tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan terpisah dan bibirnya sudah mengalami diskolorasi-ungu, untuk kasus ini, serta didapati sedikit busa pada ujung bibirnya. Obat diberikan dalam dosis tinggi sekaligus, segera bereaksi melumpuhkan sistem pernapasan. Kematiannya cepat, dan menurut hasil otopsi inilah penyebabnya."

Ludwig menyibakkan jasnya, mengambil sebuah botol bening kecil berwarna cokelat tua. Labelnya hanya menunjukkan tulisan Cinan yang sama sekali tak terbaca oleh mereka, namun, Holmes melihat botol itu layaknya suatu yang familiar baginya. "... Shan Dou Gen?" tanya Holmes pelan untuk memastikan, membuat seisi ruangan seketika terkejut. Antonio tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Hei, hei, kenapa tak bilang kau bisa berbahasa Cina? Kau tahu, kami bekerja keras untuk menemukannya."

Holmes hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul, menutup matanya. "Aku tak bisa membacanya. Aku tahu dari gejala yang dialami korban, lebih tepatnya kasus dengan penyebab kematian yang serupa pernah kutangani. Shan Dou Gen selalu meninggalkan efek yang khas," ia beristirahat sebentar untuk menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Shan Dou Gen, tanaman herbal tradisional Cina yang terkenal akan penggunaannya yang luas di negeri asalnya sebagai obat. Berefek pada sistem syaraf pusat-dosis yang berlebihan bisa menyebabkan kematian cepat, seperti yang dialami Bonquier. Penjualannya ilegal di Amerika Serikat dan kebanyakan negara-negara Eropa, seingatku Inggris termasuk di dalamnya. Dosis normalnya sekitar 20 mg/kg berat badan, berarti penggunaannya sekitar 5 gram. Dan berdasarkan warna bibirnya, nona Bonquier sudah diberi sekitar... nyaris 20 gram, betul?"

Francis menepuk tangannya sambil mengangguk. "_Très bien, mon cher_. Sangat akurat sesuai data dari koroner-bahkan hingga dosis yang diberikan pada nona Bonquier." Watson menyikut Holmes untuk mengejek sambil tertawa kecil juga. Tatapan Holmes masih lurus, kosong dan menerawang jauh. Watson kembali bertanya. "Obat ini dijual secara terbuka untuk masyarakat luas di sini?"

Antonio mengangkat bahu kanannya sambil mendesah lelah. "Yaaah, sempat kerepotan juga kami," ia melirik ke arah Francis, memintanya melanjutkan. Meskipun raut wajahnya menunjukkan tak-mau-aku-sedang-sibuk-memikirkan-perempuan, Francis akhirnya mengalah dan menjelaskan. "Dijual secara luas dengan izin legal di sebuah toko obat tradisional di Pecinan. Omong kosong jika kita telusuri satu demi satu pelanggan, sang pelaku bisa jadi sudah membelinya sejak lama demi mencegah polisi melacaknya. Peluang lain, sang pelaku memang berasal dari Cina atau apa, yang jelas ia sudah memiliki sebotol Shan Dou Gen. Dari situlah kami mendapat satu nama."

"Dan siapa itu?" tanya Watson.

"Wang Yao, sang pemilik toko sendiri. Berdasarkan informasi dari warga sekitar, tuan pemilik ini biasanya menjaga tokonya sendiri, meskipun kadang menghilang secara misterius-dan kembali secara misterius pula," jawab Francis, namun kali ini berbeda, semangat mulai timbul dalam intonasinya. "Dan tebak apa? Di hari pembunuhan Bonquier, Wang Yao dilaporkan sedang sakit. Jadilah adiknya, Im Yoong Soo, yang menjaga toko," lanjutnya. "Satu lagi yang cukup menarik; tuan Wang juga sempat berada di daftar tamu terhormat kasino Monte Carlo," tambah Ludwig.

"Mungkin saat ia berlibur ke Monako? Atau apapun?" Watson tak kalah berusaha, mencari titik lemah informasi, mencoba membuka pikiran detektif-detektif di hadapannya ini untuk mencari tersangka lain. Wang Yao mungkin saja terlibat, tapi entah kenapa Watson sangat yakin nalarnya mengatakan bukan Yao yang membunuh Bonquier. Ludwig mencondongkan tubuh kekarnya ke arah meja dengan tangan kanannya sebagai penyangga. "Justru itulah."

"Tuan Wang kita ini terlalu kaya untuk membayar sebuah ijin legalisasi, serta untuk menjadi pelanggan tetap Monte Carlo. Nampaknya jarak Glasgow-Monako bukan masalah untuknya. Terlampau kaya sebagai seorang pemilik toko obat, jelas ia memiliki bisnis gelap dengan Bonquier," sambung Antonio yang tiba-tiba saja semangatnya bangkit kembali. "Kunjungan terakhirnya tepat dua minggu yang lalu. Sepertinya bisnis memang terlalu sulit untuk nona Bonquier muda, sampai-sampai kamera keamanan di sana sempat merekam sebuah argumen antara sang pemilik kasino dengan seorang pemuda Asia yang diyakini sebagai Wang Yao," suara riangnya kali ini terdengar lebih serius, diikuti Francis yang sama-sama tersenyum puas di sampingnya.

"Satu yang mengganggu pikiranku..." bisik Holmes pelan, nyaris tak terdengar siapapun di sana. Beruntung telinga Ludwig cukup tajam untuk mendengar suaranya, serta matanya menatap Holmes dengan penasaran. "Kalian sudah menginterogasi Lampard?" Ludwig spontan menjawab dengan segera. "Ia bersih, catatan kriminalnya sama sekali kosong, bahkan penipuan kecil sekalipun yang biasa dilakukan konglomerat lainnya. Di malam pembunuhan Bonquier, ia sedang mengadakan pesta penyambutan anaknya yang baru saja pulang dari Italia hingga dini hari. Ia mengaku kaget saat pagi hari ia melihat sebentuk mayat di rumahnya. Karena panik, ia langsung berlari menelepon polisi. Entah ia bohong atau tidak."

Holmes mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ludwig, lalu mengadahkannya sebagai isyarat meminta sesuatu. "Boleh kulihat salah satu foto Bonquier? Yang mana saja." Ludwig kembali membuka berkas yang tergeletak di meja, mengambil selembar foto dari amplop cokelat muda. Foto telapak kanan Mona Bonquier dialihkan dari tangannya ke Holmes. Untuk beberapa saat Holmes meneliti foto itu dengan begitu jeli, entah apa yang dicarinya. Mereka semua menunggu dengan sabar akan reaksi Holmes selanjutnya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening, akhirnya Holmes mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertanya. "Apa tipe tanah di taman kediaman Lampard?" Ketiga pemuda Eropa itu terkejut, jujur, mereka tak terlalu memperhatikan hal sekecil itu. Hanya sebuah jawaban yang menyatakan ketidaktahuan meluncur dari bibir Antonio.

"Apapun itu, jika bukan gambut, singkirkan Lampard dari daftar tersangka. Tanah yang menempel pada Bonquier adalah _blanket peat_, dan satu-satunya kota terdekat untuk menemukan tanah bertipe seperti itu adalah Bothwell, delapan mil jauhnya dari sini. Jika alibinya terbukti, tak mungkin ia campur tangan dalam kasus Bonquier."

Kecuali Watson yang sudah terbiasa, seisi ruangan dibuat kagum oleh pernyataan Holmes. Detail sekecil itu yang terlewatkan oleh mereka ternyata memegang kunci penting, mereka bahkan bisa mendapatkan TKP asli yang mereka cari selama ini! Di saat yang sama tiba-tiba saja Ludwig dikejutkan dengan dering telepon dari saku jasnya. Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya dari sakunya, melihat layar yang bersinar terang untuk beberapa saat. Dibawah deretan nomor telepon, tertulis jelas nama sang penelepon, Mathias Kohler. Rupanya salah satu tim forensik. Ludwig sebuah tombol hijau untuk menjawab teleponnya.

_"Halo? Kohler?"_

_"Ya, aku masih di lantai dua. Ada sesuatu soal Bonquier?"_

_"... Ya, ya. Hebat! Itu sangat membantu! Vielen Dank!"_

_"..."_

_"... Kohler? Kau masih di sana?"_

_"Maaf, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas-"_

_"..."_

Air muka Ludwig berubah drastis, begitu pucat dan syok. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas, nyaris tak dapat menopang tubuhnya yang besar. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa lumpuh, lajur darahnya seakan dibekukan. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas berkali-kali, membuat seisi ruangan khawatir. Francis yang duduk di sebelah Ludwig refleks mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ludwig yang kaku. "Ludwig! Hei! Kau mendengarku? Ada apa?" Ludwig tersentak, pundaknya sempat bergetar sesaat. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menghilangkan kekhawatiran rekan-rekannya. "Kohler memanggil kalian ke ruangan Lestrade, ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan." Ujar Ludwig sambil menyimpulkan senyuman sekenanya di bibirnya. "Lalu, kau?" tanya Francis masih dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku akan tinggal sebentar untuk bebenah. Akan kususul nanti."

Balasan Ludwig cukup sebagai sebuah perintah bagi mereka untuk bergegas tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Ludwig, yang ditinggal sendirian dalam ruangan yang kini tertutup rapat, jatuh dengan posisi berlutut, tangannya yang masih tersangkut di meja menahannya. Dari mata birunya terpancar ketakutan yang teramat sangat, hingga peluh tanpa terasa mengaliri keningnya.

_Tidak, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi._

_Tak mungkin, tak mungkin._

_Tak mungkin ia yang melakukannya. Pasti orang lain, ya! Orang lain yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai dirinya._

_Tak mungkin ia bisa._

_Tak mungkin lagi._

"_Bruder_..." ucapnya dengan suaranya yang serak, memanggil kakaknya yang entah sudah berada dimana sekarang.


End file.
